


Not An Accident

by bedroomdemos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orange is the New Black Fusion, M/M, Nail Polish, OITNB - Freeform, This is the smallest drabble every and taken from that one part, Unrequited Love, in Season 2, meanie, with Poussey and Taystee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedroomdemos/pseuds/bedroomdemos
Summary: The OITNB AU that no one really asked for — starring Wonwoo as Taystee and Mingyu as Poussey from that one iconic scene in Season 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vegtaebles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegtaebles/gifts).



> Another small work for Crys because I told her I would write this and I did and I was debating whether to post it or not but here I am. Again. Gosh darn it

“You've got to be kidding me.” 

Wonwoo looks up from his hands to see Mingyu standing just outside the little entrance to his cubicle. He's leaning on his forearms, a playful smile on his lips, without a care in the world that he's probably dirtying the white sleeves of his undershirt over the tan scrubs. He doesn't say anything in response until Mingyu makes the first move to sit on Wonwoo’s cot. “Can I help you?” 

Mingyu’s gaze drops to Wonwoo’s hands. “You're actually filing your nails. How did you get them to let you have that?”

Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows, amused, and holds up the light brown sandpapered rectangle. “There are no sharp edges, Mingyu-ah. And it's basically sandpaper. We use the same thing in the shop.”

“You have a point.” They sit beside each other in silence, with Mingyu watching Wonwoo intently as he continues his filing with the utmost focus. 

Right before the older boy starts on his toes—to which Mingyu can't help but think _oh my god he is_ actually _going to file his toenails_ —he finds himself saying, "I'll do it." 

Wonwoo gives him a look (which, to be fair, doesn't look like much to anyone _but_ to Mingyu it's a quirk of the eyebrow and a minuscule twitch in the nose). "You?" 

“Um, yes.” Mingyu scoffs. “You offend me." 

Wonwoo scoffs, as if in return, but he does so with a smile. He hands the younger boy the nail file. "All right. Go for it." After the file is taken, he adds, "I also have clear nail polish. Since you offered, maybe you can do that for me, too?” 

"Oh my God. _Why_ do you have clear nail polish." 

Wonwoo can’t help but laugh at how the question isn’t posed as a question and Mingyu’s eyebrows look as though they’re ready to arch right off his face. “I mean,” he corrects, “it's more of a nail strengthener. Prison makes my nails brittle, okay? It doesn’t look good.” 

“Aiyah, who are you trying to look good for?” Mingyu shakes his head. He beckons for Wonwoo to lie down as he shifts to the edge of the bed, feet resting on his lap. Wonwoo can’t help but think of the rhetorical question and how, if he loved Mingyu in a romantic way, he still would have answered with _you_. But he doesn’t see Mingyu in that light. He just cares about him—immensely. 

It’s not like they were cell buddies from when they both entered the male prison up until two weeks ago or anything, either. 

Wonwoo stares at the ceiling, his hands cradling the back of his head on the pillow. By the feel of it, he might just admit that Mingyu seems to know what he’s doing. “You know,” he begins to break the silence, “it’s interesting how many things men can’t do in the real world.” 

The filing doesn’t stop. “What do you mean?”

“Like what we’re doing right now. Filing nails and using nail polish, even though it’s only a strengthener. That’s one of the best things I’ve ever discovered, and it’s all thanks to Jeonghannie down there.” Wonwoo nods his head in the direction of Yoon Jeonghan’s cell.

Mingyu grins. “It’s because masculinity is so fragile until it comes down to survival. I mean, _oh no_ , what ever will you do with chipped nails?” 

Wonwoo narrows his eyes, but once again, a smile threatens to show on his lips. “Don’t insult me.” 

Mingyu shrugs. They’re silent for the rest of the toenail filing and for majority of the clear-coat-painting. When the younger boy paints the last pinky toe, he screwed the lid back on the little jar and puts it on his desk. “There we go. Your masterpiece toenails, complete!”

“I guess I’ll do my fingers after you leave,” Wonwoo says. He shifts to the right of his cot, patting the empty space between the cubicle wall and him. “Grab my glasses off my desk and come lie down. I have to admire your work.”

Mingyu complies and lies down, sharing Wonwoo's pillow with a smug look. He watches Wonwoo put on his circle frames — the only thing he had been allowed to bring with him from outside — and blinks a few times. Mingyu lets his head rest against the pillow. "So? What do you think?" 

"I think you got some on my skin." Wonwoo turns to look at Mingyu with an _I told you so_ sort of look. "You're so lucky it's clear. My nails would be a mess right now." 

Mingyu scoffs. "I'm still surprised you had nail polish in the first place." 

"I can't believe you." Wonwoo pokes Mingyu in the side, eliciting a small squeak from the younger boy. No words are exchanged as Wonwoo's eyes narrow, his fingers going to poke him again. This time, Mingyu _laughs_. "Oh my God. You're ticklish." 

"Noimnot." 

" _Yes,_ you are." Wonwoo props himself up on one elbow. If Mingyu wasn't aware of his inevitable fate, the smirk on Wonwoo's lips would have been enough to coax Mingyu to kiss him. "Kim Mingyu, seven months later and I learn that you're ticklish." 

Mingyu doesn't respond, but that doesn't stop the older boy from diving into his tummy with wiggling fingers. Even though Mingyu had seen it coming, he's completely taken aback at the force of the tickling. His hands immediately grab for Wonwoo's, catching his wrists, but that only forces his fingers to have the power of a stronger tickle. "No," Mingyu gasps. "Stop—it's—your _nail polish_ —wet—Wonwoo, _Wonwoo_ —I _give_ —"

Mingyu's grip forces Wonwoo's hands deeper into his stomach, which also causes him to lose balance, with the older boy falling onto Mingyu and rolling the younger boy with him as he shifts back to his side of the bed.

Mingyu isn't the only one laughing anymore; the sound of Wonwoo's laugh is absolutely hypnotizing, making Mingyu fall even harder than he already was because his best friend is there and tickling him and _they're laughing_ and this all stemmed from fucking nail polish—

And Wonwoo stops moving his fingers and their foreheads are touching as they laugh and before Mingyu knows what his own body is doing his eyes are closed and his lips are pressing against Wonwoo's and he thinks _his lips are so soft_ followed by _Wait he has nail polish_ and _chapstick_? But, ignoring his intrusive thoughts, he allows himself this brief happiness. He's also the one to pull away first. The second he opens his eyes, he's reminded of what he had to listen to the last time they kissed. His gut twists. 

Wonwoo's eyes open painfully slowly. "Mingyu-ah," Wonwoo whispers, and his voice is so full of pity. Mingyu knows it isn't on purpose, but that doesn't stop him from hating it. "You... You know I'm not like that." 

Mingyu swallows. His eyes are downcast. He doesn't realize he's shaking until his voice wavers. "I—I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize. I just... You know I can't." Wonwoo watches Mingyu as he shuts his eyes as tight as they can go. Wonwoo _know_ s this is something Mingyu does before he's about to cry, so before anything can spill, he adds, "If you want... Maybe... Maybe we can cuddle?" 

Mingyu sniffs. "Ah. Yeah. Yeah, that's fine." 

"Can I be the little spoon this time?" 

Wonwoo watches a small smile ghost the younger boy's lips. It's gone almost as quickly as it had appeared. "Sure. Turn around." 

And he does. Wonwoo turns around, tucking himself into Mingyu (and with Wonwoo being shorter, this spooning position has never made him feel safer) as he snakes his left arm over Wonwoo's hips. Mingyu begins tracing circles onto his bare skin—it's a habit he does on either himself or people he's close to—but even though Wonwoo normally jokes and pushes him off, he lets him. 

All Mingyu does is inhale once to get a whiff of the plain, unscented shampoo they're given for showers and he's in the midst of crying. He just does his best to make sure no tears get on Wonwoo's hair. 

Wonwoo closes his eyes and pretends he doesn't hear the painful silence Mingyu is leaving behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bedroomdemos)!~


End file.
